


My Travel Insurance Does Not Cover This

by Ihavenootherchoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Assorted Konoha Clan Members, Assorted Uchiha Clan Members, Dimension Travel, Gen, no prior harry potter knowledge necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavenootherchoice/pseuds/Ihavenootherchoice
Summary: Antheia Blishwick. 25 years old. Auror Dropout. Travel Writer for the Daily Prophet.Trips into an Ancient Mirror™ in a small antique shop in Japan. Trips out of a Seal™ somewhere in the elemental nations.[This is an outline of a story idea]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	My Travel Insurance Does Not Cover This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Great Lakes & Expectations (previously pull down your dreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083631) by [Electrasev5n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrasev5n/pseuds/Electrasev5n). 



> This is an outline of a story idea I had a while ago, but have been unable to motivate myself to write a chapter...  
> Would really appreciate any feedback though!  
> And if anyone wanted to take the idea and write their own fic please feel free ^_^
> 
> The story was heavily inspired by Electrasev5n 's fic Great Lakes and Expectations (previously pull down your dreams) . Please go check that out! It's a wonderfully written story! ^_^

Antheia Blishwick. 25 years old. Auror Dropout. Travel Writer for the Daily Prophet.

Trips into an Ancient Mirror™ in a small antique shop in Japan. Trips out of a Seal™ somewhere in the elemental nations.

Several strangely dressed people seem to be whizzing around and making threatening gestures. Antheia is rather confused.

Reasons to know more languages:

1\. Fun.

2\. To help communicate with natives of the parallel world you just tripped into.

The white haired man with vertical red lines on his face who just killed three people is either very excited or very angry to see me. Hopefully its not the latter.

.

After the weird dude kindly did not murder me, we are now fleeing from more weird people who seemingly want to murder him, or maybe both of us. Clarification pending.

.

I am now the weird dude's travelling companion. I think he's a spy or assassin (spysassin?).

Weird Dude also possesses some kind of magic. Is it safe to tell him I have magic?...probably...

He is...not as surprised as expected - but also more surprised than another magic user should be. Keeps asking me something about my...family... - clan. Something about my clan , and blood? Is he asking about relatives? Some of his word combos are very confusing. [Antheia decides to tell him that her backpack has an Undetectable Extension Charm & enough contents to fill a house some other day (perhaps when she has the vocabulary for it)]

People recognise him - so...not a spy? Or perhaps a very good spy that no one knows is a spy.

Language getting better with Weird Dude's help. No other choice since everyone only speaks one language here.

I think he's been introducing me as his relative.

Weird Dude asked me to change my hair colour to match his. Not that difficult. One colour changing charm later and we're hair buddies.

He's been introducing me as his dauGHTER! @_@ ... Oh well, guess there is no choice but to upgrade Weird Dude to Weird Dad.

He writes books? Why do I get weird looks when I buy his books? I'm gonna use them as primers to familiarise myself with the language. I've got my own notes and travel guide books with me, going to translate these books. Gotta pass time somehow.

Cameras are not common here. Antheia is glad she has got hers. (and several extra rolls of film, Merlin bless her hoarding tendencies). Whenever she knows Weird Dad [his name is Jiraiya but she prefers her version] is going to be away for a few hours, she sneaks into her backpack to check on all of her worldly possessions. The chances of going back home seem non-existent, which means all of her magical resources are a limited commodity now. She needs to figure out a way to ensure none of them run out. The plants for the most part seem easy enough, she's got enough of them to garden, it's the potions she's worried about. She's got some of the necessary ingredients to make them, but not all. 

Weird Dad seems impressed with my language practice. I think he's making me edit his rough drafts. Fun though.

In the spirit of being his Fake Daughter™ I've copied his face tattoos. Jiraiya seemed amused and oddly touched.

.

Jiraiya seems to be carrying a scroll with an Undetectable Extension Charm, although after some investigation it seems the effect is created through a seal. Jiraiya notices her interest in the seals and attempts to explain some of the basics. It reminds Antheia of Ancient Runes somewhat, and she manages to pester Jiraiya into getting her a beginner level book on the topic. He doesn't seem against the idea.

They've been slowly making their way through the Land of Hot Water, Jiraiya feels the need to visit every hot spring along their route.

Once Jiraiya's work in Land of Hot Water (Yu no Kuni) is finished, they make a brief trip to the Land of Iron (Tetsu no Kuni) where Antheia finally succeeds in finding a library, which she takes full advantage of. Except for meal times, Antheia spends all her time in the library, making her way through as many books about the world she has ended up in as she can. Its slow work, especially due to her weak grasp on the written language, but thankfully the librarian was kind enough to loan her a children's dictionary to figure out most of the text, and anything too difficult she just copied into her diary and asked Jiraiya to explain.

At their last day in The Land of Iron, Jiraiya drags a protesting Antheia away from the library and towards the market. She's not very happy until she spots a bookstore and promptly spends an hour collecting a small mountain of stuff which she then wheedles at Jiraiya to pay. The rest of the day was spent exploring the marketplace until evening, when Jiraiya informed Antheia over dinner that they will be heading towards the Land of Waterfalls in the morning. 

.

Eventually Jiraiya and Antheia make their way to the Land of Birds.

Antheia finds herself excited about their destination, she's poured over various geography books in the past few days, and has memorised as much about the various lands as she could. The Land of Birds gets its name due to the large number of birds that migrate to it each year, and luckily she had arrived during the migration season! She was going to take so many pictures!

Antheia befriends a pair of bird watchers (Akane and Haruhi) during this time. They are also here to watch the migration, and have apparently been following the birds from the Land of Rivers till here.

Jiraiya is mostly busy with . . . something. She only sees him during breakfast, after which he vanishes, and she assumes he returns late at night, however she usually falls asleep before that happens so it is just as likely he spends the entire night away and simply appears at the breakfast table. She hasn't asked him about it, which seems to be the best course of action.

Antheia spends her days either bird watching with Akane and Haruhi, or entertaining the local kids with a few simple magic tricks.

She had learnt during her time in Yu no Kuni which spells got the best response from her young audience, and the occasional money gifted to her by tourists was a welcome bonus, since she had none of the local currency and Jiraiya was stingy most of the time.

.

It's been three months of travelling with Weird Dad. We're bros now.

Nope.

Weird Dad ditched me with some Weird Lady & her assistant. We are decidedly Not Bros.

Somehow Weird Dad still manages to send me his rough drafts for editing. If he's gonna ditch me on strangers I need financial independence. I've demanded financial compensation for my work, also child support. He can't just claim me as his child and then vanish into the ether. People keep approaching me because of this.

People also keep approaching me in order to settle Tsunade's gambling debts. I miss home.

Tsunade's Assistant - Shizune is nice though. We're Bros™ now. (hopefully).

Shizune and her have bonded over a shared love of punching jerks, and embroidery. Shizune's teaching her First Aid tricks. Perhaps the coolest (and sanest) person Antheia has met so far.

.

I've sent word to Weird Dad to come pick up the final edited draft of his ridiculous romance in person or I'm burning it. (A Lie. I've invested too much time and emotions into this.) I will not be moved no matter how many cute colourful toads he sends. He's been gone for over a month. This is Child Neglect.

.

Weird Dad is here. Weird Aunt Tsunade just punched him. Ouch but also he deserved it. Maybe not the spin kick though.

After a long rant about Child Neglect and Parental Responsibilities™ Weird Dad has agreed to take her with him again. They say goodbye to Weird Aunt Tsunade and Shizune. She's gonna miss them. (Mostly Shizune though).

.

The New Book is a Success! Yay! Antheia feels like a proud parent.

.

She suggests to Weird Dad about her writing a similar book with a female POV (or adding illustrations to his old works, she shows him some basic sketches). Weird Dad is weirdly scandlaised but also intrigued.

The Father-Daughter Bonding Time is interrupted by a bird.

A Hawk.

Weird Dad looks serious. Also like hes scheming.

Apparently there is a village.

Oh, its The Village™.

He's being called back.

Apparently he hadn't notified them about his love child and they are concerned cause Weird Dad is someone Important™ in the Village™.

Weird Dad sits Antheia down to have a Serious Discussion About Clan Things, and also about The Village™.

The Leaf Village™. Because its hidden in the leaves. A hidden village of real life ninja. Like in the Muggle films. OK then.

Weird Dad is not just popular because of the romance books, but also because he's a War Hero. A Legendary War Hero, part of a trio with Weird Aunt Tsunade and another dude who left? defected? unclear. Weird Uncle Oro is Not To Be Trusted™ according to Weird Dad.

We have to go to The Leaf Village because since Antheia has been acknowledged as a proper member of Jiraiya's Clan she is now entitled to Clan property. As previously Jiraiya had no other clan members, if anything were to happen to him, everything he owned would be considered property of Konoha, including intellectual property. Now, there is not only another clan member but also a direct heir everything would be inherited by them (Antheia).

Which is a concern, as she is not not a Konoha citizen. Or a known citizen of any other Hidden Village/Land. For a village full of paranoid ninja this is a gaping security concern. Thus, the request (order) to return to the village and introduce his child (for investigative purposes). Most likely she won't be allowed back out of the village until she has proven herself. (Or died - an actual possibility, sadly).

Cool. cool. Everything's cool.

Antheia suggests telling them the truth. Weird Dad tells her that's ridiculous.

We're both now committed to the Father-Daughter thing. The only course of action for both of us is to take this secret to the grave, literally.

We prepare to be the most convincing Father-Daughter Duo the Elemental Nations has ever seen. Not sure how to do that, but here we are.

Weird Dad (should start calling him just Dad I guess? Apparently mind readers exist in the Village, so... (-_- ) ...) is making up an entire life story around the lies we've told people till now. [After getting side tracked by interesting story ideas for future books several times] Both of us finalise our alibis, and prepare for the trip.

.

Weird Dad contacts Tsunade who shows up two days later to curse at him, but also to give Antheia helpful pointers to navigate Konoha's 'clan bullshit', in her words. Antheia is just excited to see Shizune again!

A fact no one told Antheia - as Jiraiya's only heir she is also his Proxy when he's not in the village. Which means she potentially has a say in Village politics, if she chooses to use it. Which, in turn, makes her a Very Important Person. For Shinobi, this position is usually occupied by a high-ranking Jounin. As a civilian, to occupy this post, one must have the position of a minor noble at least. As such, she is now (technically) considered a noblewoman. She must learn...so much etiquette.

They have less than a week to come up with an airtight plan. Antheia spends most of it either learning etiquette from Tsunade and Shizune, or interrogating them and Jiraiya about every facet of Konoha, from the clans to the administration and bureaucracy to the kind of things Konoha sells. At one point Jiraiya got so fed up with her questions he vanished, though when he returned a few hours later he handed Antheia a couple of books about Konoha History, so she didn't mind much.

Aunt Tsunade refuses to enter Konoha territory, but agrees to send Shizune with her as moral support (only for a couple of days though).

.

Weird Da ---- Dad makes a side trip to his publisher for some legal reasons.

.

We've reached Konoha. It's what Antheia expected from a place called Village Hidden in the Leaves.

There is a... welcoming committee.

The Hokage is at the front. Antheia is glad she dressed up for this.

The Hokage is bowing at her.

All etiquette lessons from over the last week fly out of Antheia's mind. Merlin, why.

Jiraiya starts one of his dramatics. She's never been so thankful for him.

After finishing with the (lengthy) pleasantries we make our way to the Hokage Tower for (lengthier small talk) some tea, and also to figure out exactly what her position will be within Konoha.

After a very long back and forth between Jiraiya, the Hokage and several other Clan heads (while Antheia tried to appear Quiet & Mysterious instead of Confused & Anxious as she was), the general consensus is that Antheia has been officially recognised as the Clan Heir, and in Jiraiya's absence will act as Clan Head, with the privileges accorded to these positions. Some Clan Heads (Uchiha, Inuzuka, Hyuuga) did raise the point of her being a virtual stranger, and unaware of the customs of the land (polite of them not to say foreigner, I guess), and that they were 'concerned' over her ability to 'adequately carry out the duties of a clan head'.

The other clans are attempting to have our clan classified as a civilian clan instead of a shinobi clan, since there is only one active shinobi from it on Konoha records.

Being classified as a civilian clan would drastically cut down the responsibility piled upon Antheia as Clan Heir, but it will also take away any meaningful protection that the position affords her. Civilian clans consisting of less than seven members are not considered large enough to have an individual vote in clan meetings (unless they have at least two shinobi in the clan who were active within the last ten years), and must instead take any complaints through a Clan Head from a larger clan, who can then choose to present them to the council or not. She'll essentially be an average civilian with no power and a fancy title.

Jiraiya comments that as there are only two members of the clan at the time, this means half the clan is shinobi. The Hokage does not seem impressed with him. Jiraiya points out that there are several Shinobi Clans in Konoha that either only have a single surviving member, or have only one or two clan members that choose to be shinobi, but retain their status as Shinobi Clans.

The main issue seems to be the lack of training in the Shinobi Arts. As Antheia has no training, she is to be considered a civilian. As a civilian with no records within the elemental nations, the other clan heads reasonably point out, she cannot just be given the position of Shinobi Clan Head. Jiraiya stubbornly disagrees.

It is in the midst of this argument, that Antheia has a Thought. She considers for a millisecond whether its a good idea, before deciding its the best idea ever.

Antheia (politely - Tsunade's etiquette lessons are scarred onto her soul) signals to speak and [ignoring all of Shizune's increasingly less discreet attempts to stop her] states to the assembled Clan Heads that she has received training in both Chakra Manipulation [her Magical Schooling], and Combat [Auror training] (she decides that the fact she left Auror training half-way through is not relevant to this conversation.) [Shizune is holding her head in her hands to the side].

The Clan Heads are skeptical of this statement. Uchiha Fugaku somehow manages to convey exactly what he thinks of this with a single raised eyebrow. Antheia distantly wishes to be able to convey that level of disdain with her eyebrows someday.

The Hokage kindly asks her to elaborate, since, he politely points out, they were all given the impression that she was a civilian instead of a combatant. Somehow Antheia can feel the hidden ANBU waiting to pounce if she twitches in a threatening manner. Somewhere at the back of her mind there is a fleeting thought that pretending to be a defenseless civilian might have been the safer option. But if she is to live in this village, she refuses to do so without having some control in her own life.

Antheia tries to channel her grandmother's unflappability while being stared down by some of the most lethal people in Konoha.

She points out that the issue the council has raised is that she does not have training in the Shinobi Arts, due to which she is not qualified for her position. However, Antheia has received seven years of education in chakra manipulation , with an additional four years of combat training, alongside other subjects. Which means, she is the equivalent of at least a career Genin or low-level Chunin in terms of skill and experience. Not knowing the techniques used in the Elemental Nations does not invalidate the techniques she was taught in her homeland. And since Konoha Law does not stipulate where the shinobi has learned their skills, as that would invalidate any non-Konoha shinobi from ever joining the village if they wish to, Antheia is perfectly qualified to be the heir of a Shinobi Clan.

The Nara clan head points out having an equivalent education does not make her a shinobi, to which Antheia replies that Konoha Law does not require her to be an active shinobi in order to lead her clan, simply be trained as one. The main reason her clan is under scrutiny right now is because she is an outsider, however if the same scenario occurred with a Konoha citizen, it would be a non-issue.

The Clan Heads have no reply to this.

The Hokage agrees that Jiraiya's clan is recognised as a Shinobi Clan, and she is it's Heir and (acting) Clan Head (in Jiraiya's absence). However, he suggests (orders) politely, to pacify any doubts anyone (the other clan heads) may have, Antheia will be tested in a month's time on her 'shinobi' knowledge, simply for clarification, he smiles.

Antheia does not trust that smile.

.

Afterwards, both Shizune and Jiraiya make sure to convey their displeasure at my actions during the meeting. They had expected opposition from the clans, and the plan had apparently been to slowly convince them one by one.

Information I would've loved to know beforehand, but apparently they didn't think it was necessary to share.

Either way, I'm now going to have a shinobi exam in a month's time and if I fail, Shizune informs me, The Council will most likely rescind the Shinobi status of the clan. That's the best case scenario, of course. The Council could just as likely take away my noble status, and I'll be an average civilian with no protection.

.

Jiraiya says he has a house in Konoha. Nice.

The 'house' is a half-collapsed two-storey building. Less nice.

It's located near the Flower District. Very him.

The protections/seals are still intact, according to Jiraiya, so I guess we're good. Any reconstruction will take a while, so we're staying at a guest house usually reserved for visiting nobility.

[end of first arc]


End file.
